Cluviel dor
by TheDeathlyAngel
Summary: What if Sookie never saved Sam? What if Sam had died? What if Sookie had used the Cluviel dor to get Eric out of Marriage with The Vampire Queen Freyda? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**What if Sookie never saved Sam? What if Sam had died? What if Sookie had used the Cluviel dor to get Eric out of Marriage with The Vampire Queen Freyda?**

**Set at the end of Deadlocked**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris**

Sookie POV

Everything was in slow motion but I couldn't do anything about it. I watch in horror as Jannalayn picked up the gun, aimed at Alcide and fired. With his werewolf reflexes he dodge it easily, but Sam was standing behind Alcide and never saw it coming.

"Sam!"

He turned and saw it but it was to late. He went down.

He quickly ran to him hoping that it didn't hit anything vital, that he would just heal. I knelt down beside him.

"Sam?" I saw the blood soaking the shirt he was wearing just above his heart. Tears started falling. "Sam, Please wake up. Please Sam."

Out of the corner of my eye i saw Alcide decapitating Jannalayn, after that I forgot everything that was happening around me.

"Sookie?" It was very weak, barely audible. I had to lean down to hear him properly. "I'm dying." It was a whisper but I heard it.

"No your not, don't think like that, okay?"

"She clipped my heart, I can feel it. My body is trying to heal itself but it won't. It can't."

The tears started falling harder now, "What can I do?"

"Nothing, unless your a genie and a get three wishes." He tried to laugh, but it was to painful for him.

Wishes? That's it! Where's my purse? "Sam? Ill be right back, don't move."

I jus barely heard him say, "Where would I go?" I loved him, he still had humor on his death bed.

I ferociously wiped the tears away and grabbed my purse and ran back to Sam. When I opened it the Cluviel dor wasn't in it.

"Dammit!" I looked at Sam he was getting weaker, "Sam? I don't have it! I don't have the Cluviel dor."

He turned his head towards me, "I love you Sookie, good luck with everything. You now own Merlottes." He smiled, "Goodbye."

"Sam? No! You can't do this." The tears were like a freaking waterfall now, I checked for a pulse. It was so weak I nearly missed it. I checked for brain activity, and that's when he died, his mind just went black. Nothing. Like a vampires, and a vampire is died.

**I hoped you liked it! Please review if you want me to continue**!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all the people that followed/favorited my story! I couldn't believe how many of you there are. I'm so happy!

Thank you to Angie, nordiclover and Mistress-Cinder for reviewing! It was greatly appreciated.

Anyway, Hope you like it.

Chapter 2!

I checked for brain activity, and that's when he died, his mind just went black. Nothing. Like a vampires, and a vampire is died.

I felt someone touch my shoulder, "Sookie?" It was Eric. But I didn't move, I couldn't believe it, Sam was dead. Dead! How was that even possible?

"Sookie, lets go."

I turned on Eric in anger, "Yeah let's just go. What about Sam? Huh? Do we just leave him?"

"It is almost dawn. And I don't want you out of my site. Alcide will help Sam. You've had a rough night, you need to rest."

I grimly agreed. By the time we had gotten to Eric's, I was exhausted. We went down into Eric's basement where he usually slept when the sun came up.

And when my head hit the pillow I went out cold. My sleep was filled with dreams.

Dreams of vampires, of werewolves, shapeshifters, of fearies. My head just kept going around and around. Dreaming of Sam dying over and over, and then everyone I knew, everyone I loved started dying in horrible and horrific ways.

I woke breathing heavily. I looked beside me and Eric was gone, then I heard the basement door open and Eric was beside me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Eric, the Cluviel dor. It's gone! I remember putting in my purse before I left to go to the werewolf execution. And when I looked into my purse it was gone!" I was panicking, so many people, bad people, wanted the Cluviel dor and not for good reasons.

"What?"

"Some one has taken the Cluviel dor."

**Sorry, it's really short. I promise ill update sooner and it'll be longer! I left a little cliff hanger that. :). Please review! I love them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its taken so long! I got a whole pile of books and I haven't been able to put them down!**

**Thank you to all of those who Reviewed, Followed or Favourited. I love you! Please never stop reviewing :)**

**Also I just finished 'Dead Ever After' the last installment to the Sookie Stackhouse series. It was good but I hated the ending! I'm like No! This cannot be happening. I felt liks shredding it. Please tell me what you thought of the last book in your review!**

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

**Enjoy! :)**

"What?"

"Some one has taken the Cluviel dor."

I couldn't believe it! I know I should of kept a closer eye on it. I sat down quickly.

"We'll get it back. Some one has quiet a nerve stealing from my wife." I looked up at Eric. Uh-oh, it was that facial expression, the one that said, someone's going to die, maybe even a group of people and it ain't going to be pretty.

"When was the last time you had it?" Eric looked at me with patience.

"I put it in my purse before I left my house. Then everything got crazy with Jannalyn. I dropped my purse when everyone started fighting." I took a deep breath, "Then Sam was shot, and I ran to him and left my purse on the ground. I don't know how long before I went to go get it."

"When I got there, there were many smells. Werewolves was the strongest, obviously. I could smell vampires, and there was a touch of Fairie."

I looked up at Eric with shock, "Fairie? That's impossible, Fae has been closed for ages now, and they all went in when it was closed. Nothing could get out."

My stomach grumbled, "Do you have any food? I could use a few bites."

We had made our way to the kitchen Eric deep in thought, but I couldn't stop thinking about Sam. Gosh I was going to miss him, I don't care what anyone said, I had loved Sam.

"I've got to go to Merlottes, sought everything out. I guess I own it now." I sighed, what was I going to do with it?

"You go rest and work out what's going to happen with the bar, Pam will drive you home. Karin and I will go back to the warehouse and check things out."

"Sounds like a plan, whose Karin?"

"Karin is my first child." Eric left and Pam came into the kitchen a second later.

"Ready to go?" She said.

"Yeah."

There was silence in the car and I sorta liked it. But I just had to ask.

"Who's Karin? I mean Eric told me she's his first vampire child, but then he just left and I was hoping for a little more information then that."

"Yes Karin is Eric's first child. She is well known for being Karin the Slaughterer. So she is very lethal and gives no mercy, but she loves and listens to Eric. She'll do whatever he says to."

"Karin the Slaughterer?"

"Yeah so don't mess with her. Well this is you, talk later."

"See you later Pam."

I went inside an locked the door, checked the back door and all of the windows.

Then I took and long and well deserved shower. I decided to take a small nap before I went to work.

When I arrived at work it was very emotional. But I took a deep breath and did what had to be done, I opened the bar then I order some things that we needed, called some of our employees to see if they could come into work today. And blah, blah blah.

I did it all like a robot. The day went smoothly, but if I let my guard down once I could here people being sorry for me.

I got Glances, stares all day but I ignored it. I had taken a break during the middle of the day but had to get back out there. Then finally the day had finished.

I was packing up and everyone left without a word, good, I wasn't in the mood for small talk.

It was done. Merlottes was officially mine, I didn't have the heart to change the name, so I decided to leave it.

I got in to my car and I was exhausted it was dark so I was expecting a visit from Eric.

I had finally gotten to my long street when I heard an engine rev, and the next thing I knew I was smashed on my passenger side. A flash of pale skin and blonde hair pulled me out and then I went out cold.

**So that's it! Hope you liked it. It was a pretty boring and slow chappy BUT it had to be there!**

**review please! I love to here what you think of te story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy... (:**

I had finally gotten to my long street when I heard an engine rev, and the next thing I knew I was smashed on my passenger side. A flash of pale skin and blonde hair pulled me out and then I went out cold.

I groaned and stretched. I actually felt fine, considering I had just been in a car accident.

I looked around I was in my bedroom. The door burst opened and I gave a gasp.

It was Eric. "Sookie? How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I feel fine, did you give me your blood?" I inquired.

"Yes, I had to. You were bleeding badly, if Karin hadn't of found you. You would be dead."

"Karin? Karin the Slaughterer? Your child? She saved me?"

"Yes she was the one that pulled you out." Eric said. Pale skin. Blonde hair. So that was Karin. "Sookie, I have to go. Important business at Fantasia. I'm taking Pam, we might have a lead on who took the Cluviel dor. I have instructed Karin to keep watch on you, from the woods."

He bent down and kissed my cheek, "I'll tell you everything tomorrow night. Sleep well my love."

Eric was gone, in a blur. I sighed and looked out my window and caught a glimpse of Karin, in a swish of pale blonde hair.

I made my way downstairs and locked all my doors and windows. Them I walked like a zombie back up to my bed, and fell asleep in an instance.

It was a restless sleep of tossing and turning. It was finally morning and I was exhausted. But felt better then I had felt in ages. It must of been Eric's blood.

I went down to the kitchen and checked my emails and voice messages.

There was a voice message from Mr Cataliads asking if I was alright, he was worried about the cat accident and was coming ASAP.

And an email from Mr Cataliads saying he would arrive by tomorrow and to expect a group of people arriving.

The day went quickly and finally it was dark out and Eric came through my door.

I smiled slightly, "Hello."

"Hello Sookie," he replied, he say down next to me. "I haven't found much out, Freyda is keeping a closer eye on me then I had expected. I have to stop the investigation, she is threatening me with your life. And I just can't watch you get hurt. I called your friends and asked if that could come to help you with a problem, thy said they would."

"I understand. We'll figure this all out, the wedding isn't for a couple of months, but we will stop it."

"I have to leave Bon Temps."

I creased my eyebrows in confusion, "Why?"

"Freyda is asking my presence at an up coming event and she wants to show me what she rules."

"How long?"

"I don't know." He looked into my eyes sadly, "I took a great risk coming here tonight, so I have to leave, when this is all over we will be together Sookie, forever." He was gone in a blur.

"Goodbye." I said to the air.

**i know! It's a bit short. Was it good? Bad? Did you like it? Hate it? was it interesting? Boring? Did it make you smile? Cry? Angry? Does it make you wanna read more! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys! I just edited. Thank you to racecz5! I know I said Louisiana! It was suppose to say Oklahoma! Sorry it was a massive typo! **

**It's been a while! I feel like a stranger. Thank you to all of you who have Favourite/Followed and Review my story! It's amazing and you guys make me smile everyday. ****Enjoy... Hope y'all like it!**

I went to work slightly exasperated. How long was Eric going to be away? With Freyda! To make things worse.

Hadn't even been a day and I missed him already.

After Sam, I had gotten myself into a routine at work, no surprises and I could handle it. But little did I know that there was a surprise waiting for me at home.

I drove slowly into my driveway to find two cars already there.

I shut the engine off and walked around the back to find a group of people sitting on my porch.

Mr. Catalaides I had expected, sitting on the ground next to him was his Demon niece, Diantha.

Amelia was sitting next to a guy about her age. I presumed it was Bob. The last time I saw him he was a cat. So it was good to know that she figured out how to turn him back.

And Barry sitting on the steps, we had gone through so much together.

They all smiled at me. "Well isn't this a nice surprise? What are you all doing here?"

"My dear Sookie, we have come to help... With your little problem." Mr. Catalaides stood and hugged me, "How have you been?"

I stepped out of the hug and smiled a sincere smile, "I've been hanging in there." I unlocked my back door and stepped in.

"Would any of you like a drink? Something to eat?"

"Water please. And I could use a bite."

"Water for me."

"Do you have any coke?"

"Whatever soda you have!"

I set drinks on the table and everyone helped themselves. Then I started making sandwiches.

"Can I help you with anything?" I turned to see Barry standing there a bit awkwardly.

I laughed, "Even if I needed help. You have no idea what you would do. Do you?"

He smiled, "No. I've never been one to cook." He paused, "How's everything been?"

"Honestly? Not very well. First Sam, then the Cluviel dor then The situation with Eric. I feel like everything is just coming crashing down."

"Well we're all her to help to do the best we can."

"Thankyou," I turned back to the sandwiches and held them up to Barry, "You hungry?"

He laughed, "I'm always hungry."

I had taken the sandwiches into the hungry group of beings when I heard a car pull up to the house.

I looked up, "Now who could that be?"

I opened the door and there stood Quinn as handsome as ever. Quinn and I had been in a relationship for a while. It had been good but obviously it hadn't worked out. But we still considered each other friends.

"Quinn?" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Sookie. I've come to help you, since I owe you one."

"Thanks Quinn that's greatly appreciated."

"I've gotta go, it's getting late. I heard how many quest you have so Im staying at a hotel near by."

"I'm sorry I don't have a room for you."

"That's fine see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

0*0*0*0

"Here let me help." I recognized Amelia's voice. I was currently washing the dishes from lunch.

"Thanks, just grab that towel and start drying."

She picked it up and started drying the cups. "How you been Sookie?"

"I should be asking you that," I laughed. "It's good to see that Bob isn't a cat anymore."

She laughed, "I know, but once I got my spell books back, I turned him back straight away."

"Yes and thank god for that!" I new voice said, it was Bob.

"How was being a cat?" I asked him smiling.

"Well suddenly I was looking at everyone's ankles and had a tendency to lick myself. When I got turned back it was a bit disorientating. As you would imagine."

We all laughed.

"So when are you due?"

They both gave me blank looks, "For what?"

Great, they didn't know they were pregnant and now I had to drop the bombshell? Why hadn't Mr Catalaides told them? I knew for a fact that he would've been able to sense it.

I cleared my throat, "Maybe you all will want to sit down."

"Why?" Amelia inquired but slowly went to a chair and sat down, Bob standing behind her.

"Your Pregnant," I said bluntly.

Amelia's eyes widened and she looked up at Bobs shocked face. "Are you sure?" Bob asked.

"When I look at Amelia I sense two brain energies."

They both smiled.

0*0*0*0

"Okay, room situations?" Barry said.

"Diantha and I will share a room for we do not need much sleep."

"Well Amelia and Bob can use the spare room across from mine because of the baby, you wont wanna climb up and down stairs. Barry do you want the room in the attic?"

"Yeah that'll be fine."

"I guess Mr Catalaides and Diantha you can get the other spare room. I think we all need are rest, business tomorrow. Goodnight everyone."

I made my way to my bed, exhausted, I fell into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I could vaguely hear my guests moving around, then everything went silent.

I was awoken by a knock at the front door, I got up with a groan. I looked down to see that I still had my clothes on from yesterday. I sighed it was going to be a long day.

I opened the door to find Quinn on the other side. I smiled, "Hey Quinn. What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm sorry, if I woke you." He replied, "But I came to tell you that I have to go to Oklahoma, and I'm sorry that I cannot help you. I just got here and then I get dragged away. I guess that's part of the job description." He gave me a sad look.

"Oklahoma?" I questioned.

"Yeah, a job. I have to organize a Vampire party."

I sighed, "Let me guess, it's for Freyda? And she's doing it for Eric? Sorta like a 'we're getting married' ceromony?"

"I'm sorry Sookie. But if I don't do it, they could ruin my carrier."

"I'm not angry at you, it's fine. And I e told you many times; you owe me nothing. Good luck in Oklahoma."

"We'll catch up soon, thankyou for being so understanding." He kissed me on the cheek and left.

How long until Freyda was organizing thier wedding? I didn't have much time. I needed to find the Cluviel dor. I needed to wish Eric out of the Marriage.

And battle life. For it was not being fair.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Well was that an eventful chapter? I can't really tell. Hope it informed you plenty, got you excited and all those wonderfully colorful emotions :) ill go now**


End file.
